


Hijack Prompts

by AJaxOfAllTrades



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJaxOfAllTrades/pseuds/AJaxOfAllTrades
Summary: I don't always respond to writing prompts, but when I do, it's too long to post without spamming...so here we are, I guess.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Hijack Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> "Our guardians are college buddies, so we have to get along during gatherings." -tannabet

Jack doesn't understand how Stoick and North could have possibly been close friends in college. Sure, they're both huge, so looking at the men made it seem like yes, they absolutely hung out all the time...but North is the most jovial person Jack has ever known, and Stoick...isn't. Stoick is intense...stern. He put a lot of worth in physical ability and the willingness to face everything with fists. Jack is certain the man could crack a rock in two with his head if he tried.

Stoick seems to like Jack well enough, though. Jack is a track star at his school. He's outgoing and popular among his peers. It's all North bothers boasting about because it's all Stoick needs to hear. His other accomplishments? Nah, not really...

Stoick's son, on the other hand...

North gushes a lot about Hiccup, especially after they would have to hang out with them. _He's a prodigy. He's an artist. He's an inventor. Look how creative. Look how artistic. North would love to work with Hiccup in his workshop. He's so smart. He gets all A's. He's in honor classes._

Jack can't stand him.

Jack is smart, but he doesn't test well. He can't sit still in class. He doesn't get bad grades, but they aren't exceptional, either. He can draw, but it isn't something he puts all his focus into. He's no brilliant prodigy or artist. He's just an athlete. He's not something that North can proudly brag about to his friends as a whole. He's just a track star with a lot of fans.

Hiccup can barely even look at him when they're together. It's not that he's shy, either. They go to the same school. He has friends. Jack sees him interact with them. He isn't shy. He just doesn't like Jack. And why not? It's not enough that North likes Hiccup so much better, no. Not only does he have to sit here and watch Hiccup all but ignore him for hours on end, but then he has to hear about Hiccup later from North. He's sick of it.  
  
Hiccup doesn't look up from his projects when they're together, and so Jack keeps a handheld with him so he can at least play games and not be bored. He can barely talk to Jack without rolling his eyes, and so Jack keeps headphones on so Hiccup won't feel obligated to speak to him, so Jack doesn't have to see the annoyed expression on his face when he does. So Jack won't have to watch Hiccup doing the thing that made North like Hiccup better.

No. He will stubbornly sit here on the beanbag chair in Hiccup's room, playing on his 3DS while the two exist in separate silence. He won't look up and watch as Hiccup works over some ambiguous invention. He won't watch the way his freckled nose scrunches up when he's focusing, or how his tongue darts out past his lips in concentration. He won't peek up behind his bangs to see Hiccup's eyes light up with adorable excitement when something he's made works. He won't pay attention when Hiccup eagerly prepares it for North to come up to collect Jack so that he can show him. 

He maintains that he doesn't like Hiccup. He doesn't like him, and he won't admit that he thinks Hiccup is cute. He won't admit that the first time they hung out, Jack wanted Hiccup to like him. But from the very beginning, Hiccup hadn't looked twice at Jack.

It isn't until one day he overhears, as he's heading downstairs for a snack while the Haddocks are visiting, Stoick telling North he wishes Hiccup was sportier like Jack. He wishes Hiccup was stronger like Jack. He wishes Hiccup would branch out and be a little more outgoing like Jack. That he wasn't clumsy. Jack is graceful on his feet, but Hiccup is a walking disaster.

Jack understands all at once just why Hiccup hates him. Hiccup hates him for the same reason Jack hates Hiccup. He grabs some snacks and heads back upstairs, pulling up a spare chair to sit right next to Hiccup at the desk, resolve in his eyes.  
  
"I brought us some snacks...what is this thing, anyway?"

It takes some pressing before Hiccup finally opens up and explains what he's doing. Jack makes an effort to listen, and sometimes he has to ask questions because he doesn't understand. It's hard to tell if Hiccup appreciates his efforts.

When he's done, Jack smiles at him. It's uncomfortable, and kind of awkward. They've never been on good terms, but Jack is trying. "This is gonna impress the hell out of my dad. I'll be hearing about it for a month once you show him this."

By the time Jack and North leave, the air between Hiccup and Jack is more awkward than it'd ever been. Hiccup clearly didn't know what to do with Jack's pressing, and Jack was struggling to work around the contempt both boys had been stewing in for years. Jack still rolled his eyes when North bragged about Hiccup on the way home, but he had to remind himself that Hiccup was probably hearing the same thing at home. 

Jack would keep pushing to try and make friends with Hiccup. He didn't want their parents' disappointment with the son they got stuck with to get in the way of them being friends like it had all this time.


End file.
